Bedford
Bedford *'Type:' Bell buoy Bedford is a small bell buoy that marks Willy's Island. Bio He and Theodore are good friends, and love to tell jokes and stories to each other. Even though Bedford is not allowed to move about, he sometimes has fun adventures, like when his chain broke and he drifted out of the harbour. Even so, Bedford also suffers from depression from not being able to move and at one time wanted to leave the harbour. That is why every ship in the Big Harbour stops by every day to say hello and talk with Bedford. But whenever Bedford feels useless, the tugs are always there to remind him just how important he really is.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theodore_Tugboat#Other_characters Livery Bedford is coloured red and white, just like Blankston. Appearances * Season 1 - Theodore and the Oil Rig (cameo), Foduck the Vigilant (cameo), Different Strokes - Different Boats (named under Blankston's model), Hank and the Mermaid (do not speak), True Blue Friends (cameo), Bumper Buddies (does not speak), Theodore and the Welcome (cameo), The Day Ice Came to the Harbour (cameo), Theodore's First Pull (cameo), Theodore and the Queen (cameo), George Buzzes the Dock (cameo), Best Friends (does not speak) and Theodore and the Big Harbour (not named, does not speak) * Season 2 - Theodore's Whistle (cameo), Theodore Changes Sides (cameo), Whale of a Tug (cameo), The Tugboat Pledge, Hank and the Hug (does not speak), Emily and the Rocket (do not speak), Foduck Stays Home (cameo), Theodore the Tug in Charge, Emily the Vigorous, and Theodore's Day Off (cameo) * Season 3 - Theodore to the Rescue (do not speak), Big Harbour Fools Day (cameo), Grumpy Garbage Barge (cameo), Theodore Hugs the Coast, Hank's Hiccups (cameo), Hank's New Name (cameo), Theodore's Backwards Day, Scally's Stuff, Theodore's Big Friend (cameo), George and the Underwater Mystery (does not speak), and Hank and the Night Light (does not speak) * Season 4 - Foduck's Hurt Feelings (cameo), Theodore's New Job, Dartmouth Says Goodbye (does not speak), George's Funny Noise (does not speak), Guysborough's Garbage (cameo), Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove (do not speak), Sigrid and the Bumpers, Hank's Wheezy Whistle, Emily Goes Overboard, Rebecca and the Big Snore (cameo), Theodore and the Lies (cameo), Theodore's Bright Idea (cameo), Theodore's Prize, Nautilus and the Sinking Ship (cameo), and Emily's Bruised Bumper (cameo) * Season 5 - Theodore and the Harbour Crane (do not speak), Hank and the Sunken Ship (cameo), George and the Flags (cameo), Bedford's Big Move, Pugwash is Gone!, and Theodore's Big Decision (cameo) Trivia * On the official website Bedford's photo was used for Blandford's profile. * Bedford's name is based on either Bedford Basin of Halifax Harbour or the town located next to it. Quotes :Bedford: (Dinging his bell at Theodore) Hello! Hellooo! :Theodore: Shh! I'm hiding! :Bedford: Oh that's sounds like fun! I'll hide too! :Narrator: But then he remembered buoys can't really hide. So he tried spinning instead. :Bedford: (spinning around) Wheeeeee! Oh this is fun Theodore! - A conversation between Theodore and Bedford, Theodore's Backwards Day, third season Gallery File:BumperBuddies1.png File:LostBellBuoy2.jpg File:TheodoreandtheLostBellBuoy.JPG Bedford'sBigMove21.png File:Bumperbuddiesbedfordbuoy.png ScallysStuff12.PNG|Bedford with a hat Bedford'sBigMove129.png Bedford'sBigMove107.png References Category:Buoys Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Big Harbour Characters